


On the Run

by alldayidreamaboutloki



Category: Cursed (TV 2020), Cursed - Thomas Wheeler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldayidreamaboutloki/pseuds/alldayidreamaboutloki
Summary: A one shot story in which Lancelot rescues Nimue from the Red Paladins. Smut ensues. Explicit! Not compliant with TV show or book.
Relationships: Nimue & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Kudos: 19





	On the Run

One Shot in which Nimue is being held captive by the Red Paladins and The Weeping Monk rescues her. 

“This way!” The cloaked man whispered to Nimue as they ran exhaustedly through the forest. The escape from the Paladins days ago, had sent them running desperately through dark forests, seeking shelter for moments of respite. 

The cave was nestled behind a covering of small shrubs, and she wasn’t sure how he had noticed the opening. He motioned for her to crawl in as he stood guard, expecting an attack at any moment. Nimue quickly crawled into the cave, excited to find that it was dry. There would be no fire, but it was preferred to being wet. The man, Lancelot, had ensured that the entrance was covered sufficiently, before he too, climbed up into the cave. His tall, muscular body was intimidating to her and it gave her chills watching him crawl into the small space they shared. He sat across from her with his legs bent, and his feet were almost touching hers. Neither said anything as they caught their breath, and revelled in not having to run for a moment. Minutes passed in silence, the only noise was their heavy breathing, slowly becoming quieter. 

There were no noises outside of the cave, and they had not seen or heard the Paladins in hours. “Lancelot, do you think we’ve lost them?” Nimue whispered in the dark. 

“”Perhaps.” A raspy, deep voice whispered back. “Let us sleep here and resume tomorrow.” He laid his head back against the wall of the cave in exhaustion. 

There was no food, and the only water was consumed as they traveled. Nimue curled on her side and tried to fall asleep. The cave was dry, but frigid. While she was captive, the Red Paladins had stripped her of her coat and she was now only clothed in her thin, long-sleeved dress. She shivered on the floor of the cave and the night crept on. Goosebumps speckled her skin. She was freezing, exhausted from running, and famished. 

Nimue was raised to be proper. She did not make a habit of spending the night alone with strange men, nor did she make a habit of asking them to share body warmth, but she was desperate. Her shivering was an all-body ache, burning energy that she did not have, and keeping her from a desperately needed sleep. 

“Lancelot.” She whispered forcefully, attempting to wake him up. “Can we please sleep next to each other? I can’t sleep, I am so cold.” Lancelot had already dozed off with his head leaning against the wall, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword on his lap. 

“Come here.” He murmured, and gestured tiredly with his hand. 

Nimue crawled over next to him in the dark, and sat beside him against the wall. This was the closest she had been to him since her rescue, and at this distance he was even more massive. His head was towering above hers and she had to look way up to see his ashy eyes. His large, strong hands unbuckled his cloak. Lancelot laid his long body down and motioned for her to lay in front of him. It was awkward at first, and she couldn’t figure out where to put her hands, but when Lancelot wrapped his strong and heavy arms around her stomach, she felt not only warm, but safe for the first time in a long time. 

His heat cascaded down her spine and she had to bite her tongue to prevent from moaning out at how delicious his heat and strength felt against her back. Lancelot laid his unfasted cloak upon both of them, trapping the heat and mingling scents within. His body warmth quickly permeated her skin and she soon fell into a deep and restful sleep. 

She had been unsafe for so long, that she was not used to sleeping through the night. Each time she woke up and began to panic, Lancelot gripped her tighter and pulled her body closer to himself. She could feel his hot breath tickle the back of her neck as he breathed lightly. The earthy and floral scent of him made her stomach tingle, and she had to quickly turn off her train of thoughts. This was not the time to be thinking of such things. She fell back into a deep, and protected sleep each time. 

It was that first night of sleeping with Lancelot that she started to develop feelings for him. She was grateful of course that he had rescued her, but being held after so long being alone, made her long for companionship and intimacy. Not only had he rescued her from immenient torture, but he protected her, hunted for food, and kept her warm. And his eyes! She had never seen anything like them. She found herself drowning deeper and deeper into them as time went on. 

Nimue and Lancelot travelled through the woods for many days, seeking out safety and shelter each night. Every night, Nimue would curl up and Lancelot would wrap his strong, warm body around her. Lancelot never tried to do anything other than keep her warm and protect her, but she longed for more from the monk. 

It had been many days since they had last seen a Paladin scout looking for them, and the anxiety of being caught was slowly starting to dissipate. Nimue and Lancelot had been following a stream into the mountains, hoping to get to high grounds to determine where they were located. 

“Look Lancelot!” Nimue pointed at a small cabin up ahead. 

“Stay here, I’ll go check it out.” Lancelot quietly drew his sword and crept up the mountain path. His long, muscular legs, climbed the trail with ease. After a few minutes he returned, and put his sword away. 

“It’s empty. It looks like an old hunting cabin. We can stay here for now.” He spoke softly while looking into her eyes. 

Nimue was eager to have a roof over her head for the night. The cabin was sturdy and dry and had a fireplace and a large bed. 

“Do you think we are safe to have a fire?” Nimue all but begged Lancelot with her eyes. Lancelot shifted under her gaze. 

“It should be alright. No one should be able to see the smoke at night and the walls will cover the light from the fire.” 

Nimue was ecstatic! She ran up and hugged Lancelot she was so excited! Lancelot awkwardly patted her back. 

“I’ll go gather some wood if you want to look around and see what supplies are available for us.” Lancelot suggested. 

Nimue nodded as the large man left the cabin. She began looking around and found a metal pot, some rags, a few blankets, and a few other useless items. She took the pot outside to the stream to fill it with water. She was going to take this opportunity to wash her clothes and herself with hot water!

After drinking her fill, she filled the pot with water and carried it back to the cabin. Lancelot was just getting the fire started, and took the pot from Nimue and placed it beside the fire to warm up. 

“Did you find anything useful besides this pot?” He rasped. She told him what she found, and her plan for cleaning herself up with the rags. 

“I’ll do the same. We should take advantage of the fire and hot water.” 

Nimue tried desperately to not picture him without clothes on. He was a monk after all! 

The fire became steady and filled the cabin with a gentle and soothing heat. Nimue stood and went to the brook. She took off her dress and underclothes until she was standing naked by the brook. She washed her clothes in the fast running stream, and rung the water from them as best she could. The icy mountain water numbed her feet and hands, but the promise of a warm fire encouraged her to finally jump in and bathe. The cold water took her breath away, but the days of running and hiding had taken a toll on her cleanliness and she wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. Nimue dunked her hair under the water and scrubbed out the dirt, leaves, and dried blood that was caked in. She washed her face and worked her way quickly down her body. Her face and skull ached from the freezing water and she hurriedly jumped out of the water. Then she wrapped one of the blankets around her slender form and hurried back to the warmth of the cabin.

Lancelot heard her from inside the cabin. When she burst through the door, she was shivering and sopping wet. Her hair was much longer when it was down instead of braided, he noticed. He stood up and guided her to a seat by the fire. He offered her some warm tea he made from some pine needles he had gathered. 

“Here.” 

He was a man of little words to begin with, but he didn’t know how to talk to womenfolk. He had been raised with men, a monk in the church and had very little interactions with women growing up. 

But he could survive in the woods and provide safety. He could hunt, make fires, and see to her wellbeing. He put some more wood that he had gathered while she was gone into the fire and looked shyly at Nimue from under his hood. His long nimble fingers started to unbuckle his cloak with the intention of giving it to Nimue to help warm her up. 

“No..no..no…” She shivered. “You need to go wash that.” She looked up at him and smiled. 

Her smile knocked into his heart and sent it racing. That was the first time he had ever seen her smile, and he was undone. She was beautiful and radiant sitting in front of the fire. She looked like an angel wrapped in her gown, the fire casting golden light on her face. When had he started caring about her happiness? He stared at her awkwardly for awhile, his black-smeared eyes just observing her beauty and breathing deeply, and then he turned abruptly and left the cabin. 

Nimue was used to his moods already. He should have been called the Moody Monk instead of the Weeping Monk. Although to be fair, it was hard for her to tell exactly what he was thinking at any given moment. She had never seen him smile, only scowl. But he was patient with her, provided food and water for her, and kept her warm every night. He was a wonderful companion really, and she was finding that she was enjoying being around him. 

A cold bathe is exactly what Lancelot needed. Nimues smile had gone straight to his stomach and groin, a feeling that he had no experience with. When he had grown from a young child to a man, he had been taught to dedicate himself to the Church, his Father, and to God. As a result, he had believed it was a sin to entertain such thoughts and actions. Now that he had separated from his harsh upbringing, he didn’t know where he stood on those matters. His ….other parts….however seemed to know where they stood. 

His cold bathe seemed to dull the ache that had developed between his thighs. He stepped out of the water and wrapped himself in the other blanket from the cabin, grabbed his freshly washed clothes and cloak, and walked brusquely back to the cabin. 

When he returned, the cabin was even warmer than when he left. His shivering was not nearly as severe as Nimues, who looked much more comfortable now, by the fire. After securing the door, Lancelot hung his clothes up in the cabin, and went and sat on the floor next to the fire. 

The blanket around his shoulders fell down around his waist as he sat, and Nimue could see his sculpted chest, lightly sprinkled with brown hair. She audibly swallowed and held in a groan as he leaned forward and put more wood in the fire. As he leaned forward, she got a glimpse of his strong, defined back, covered in scars and healing wounds. 

Shocked, she went to sit next to him on the floor. “Lancelot, what happened to your back.” She whispered as she reached out to touch him. Her fire-warmed fingers lightly traced the bones in his shoulder blades and gently rolled down the bumps in his spine. 

His breathing stuttered as her fingers touched him. “It was the price I paid for speaking up against Father Carden about the boy.” 

His skin quivered beneath her touch. His hair gently curled around his face as it dried, and water droplets fell haphazardly down his back. 

“I didn’t know you were suffering. I can heal you, you should have said something. Lay on your stomach.” 

Lancelot looked apprehensive at her. The wounds were healing now, but it was still painful. His mouth opened and closed, as if he wanted to argue, but eventually he laid down on his stomach. The blanket rode up his back and Nimue gently pulled it down to just above the swells of his rear. His skin was bronze and pulled tight over his muscles, and completely littered with scars. 

Nimue stared in shock at the sheer number of scars on his back. “Lancelot...oh.” And she started weeping openly above him. She spread her fingers out gently over his back, and as her tears fell, she called to the Hidden and asked them to heal this lost Fey creature. Lancelot’s back slowly started to heal before her eyes. Recent wounds began to close, but more surprisingly, old scars began to smooth. By the time Nimue was finished, his bronze skin was unmarred. The burn on his head marking him as a Red Paladin disappeared and his hair grew back before her eyes. His ash-streaked eyes were the last thing she saw before she collapsed in exhaustion beside him. 

She awoke the next morning because something was tickling her shoulder. In fact, there were a great many sensations echoing through her body that she couldn’t place. She was laying on the floor in front of a cozy fire. She was warm, despite being naked. Wait, what??? She realized that she was wrapped in a blanket, naked, pressed against Lancelot who was snuggled close behind her. His breathing was tickling her shoulder with every exhale, and was creating a damp moisture between her legs. She slowly realized that they were skin to skin. They were both sharing both the blankets, and Lancelot's strong, lean arm was wrapped tightly around her ribcage, dangerously close to her breasts. He was killing her! She could feel his long, lean legs pressed along the back of her thighs and extending past her feet. Oh! There was something very hard pressed up against her backside. 

Nimue had never been with a man before. Her only interactions of this type with a man, had been this week spent with Lancelot on the run. She knew she had gotten close to him, and had developed feelings for him, but she was not sure what he wanted from her, if anything. She had caught him staring at her from under his hood numerous times, and she had hoped that he had liked what he saw. 

She carefully went to grab his wrist to remove herself before he woke up, but when she tried to move his arm, he grabbed her tighter and ground his heavy erection into her ass, sliding it a little between her crevice. 

Nimue’s deep raspy moan awoke the monk from his sleep. He was warm and content, which was unusual after the many nights on the run. He looked down and realized that he was holding Nimue close to his body and that his hand was on her bare stomach. Nimue thrust her butt back into him slowly, riding the ridge of his erection up and down. 

Lancelot slowly became conscious after the deepest and most peaceful night of sleep he could ever remember having. He was just having this dream about Nimue, and Oh…….”aaghmm.” He moaned loudly as Nimue gently rocked back onto his cock. He was hard again, harder than he could ever remember. 

“Nimue?” He rasped uncertainly. 

He rolled Nimue over and stared into her cerulean blue eyes, seeking her unspoken answer. He was breathing heavy and struggling to catch his breath. He looked at her, as if trying to decide on a course, swallowed and then very, very, slowly bent to press his lips to hers. 

It was a soft, inexperienced kiss, as neither one of them had kissed another before. He kissed her bottom lip, and then tried slanting his mouth to make the kiss deeper. His tongue peaked out and rubbed along the seam of her lips, and when she finally opened her lips to allow her tongue to touch his, he moaned greedily. He nearly came then, his weeping cock desperate for something he couldn’t name. 

Over and over again he tasted her mouth. His tongue going deeper and exploring more with each thrust. He had never kissed anyone before and it was the single most pleasurable thing he had ever done. 

His hips thrust gently into Nimue’s stomach. It was instinctual, his body looking for relief from the ache deep in his cock. 

Nimues hands rested on Lancelot's newly healed back. As their kisses deepened, Nimue slid fully under his body, forcing him to rise above her. He didn’t seem to notice the position change, as he was still eagerly kissing down her throat and ear. 

“Lancelot.” Nimue moaned softly. “I’ve never done this. I don’t know what I am doing. Will you help me?” 

He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. The love that poured out of them spoke more than his lips ever would. 

“I will try. I have…” He hesitated, “I have never been with a woman either.” 

“Really? But you are gorgeous!” Nimue realized what she said and blushed. 

“I was waiting for you.” He rasped. And with that he began kissing her lips, parting them expertly and delving his tongue into her depths. Sensations overwhelmed her. His body was pressed to her and was making small thrusting motions. His cock was leaking on her thighs and she could feel the sticky fluid mixing with her own. One of his hands gently rested on her throat, guiding and holding her lips exactly where he wanted them. His other hand had found her breasts and was gently teasing her nipple. She was beyond aroused. 

“Lancelot, I need you. I’m ready, are you?” He stopped kissing her neck and breasts long enough to murmur a sound of agreement. He was an eager lover, and Nimue couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. Her hands slowly traveled down his tight twitching stomach and found his sprinkle of hair leading down from his navel. She followed with her fingertips and heard Lancelot moan. His breathing was erratic and erotic and she took the opportunity to reach up and kiss his neck. While he was distracted, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his girth. 

“Oh...fuck.” Lancelot cursed as Nimue stroked him slowly, learning his body. Nimue smirked as she made the monk curse. She began to rub the head of his cock along her folds, coating him in her juices. 

“Mmmmm, oh that feels so good.” Nimue rasped out as she used his cockhead to rub her clit. Over and over she flicked her clit with his top until she was ready to orgasm. 

She slid his cock down to her entrance and watched Lancelot’s eyes roll back into his head. He pushed in gently and moaned at the sensation of tight heat as he pulled back out. His body knew the instincts of breeding and he thrust in a little deeper this time, rocking his hips. “Are you ok?” He asked worriedly. 

“Mmmm, don’t stop, it feels amazing.”

He pulled out slowly again and pushed in even further, one more thrust and he would be fully in. His testicles were throbbing and there was a pressure building deep in his groin and lower back. He slowly pulled his cock out so that the ridge was right inside her, and then pushed all the way in. Her pussy clenched around his cock and heated it in the most delicious sensation. 

“Did that hurt?” He nervously asked. 

“No, just a pinch. I think all the years of riding horses helped.” She smirked at him and for the first time, she saw a genuine smile on his face. It lit up his whole face, his eyes sparkled, and for the first time, he looked like a Fey to her. Her womb clenched again and squeezed his cock and suddenly he was thrusting small thrusts and moaning loudly as his first orgasm ever overtook him. 

“Oh, Oh, Oh, mmmm.” He put his mouth in the crook of her neck and he thrust deeply inside her, spraying her cervix with his seed, planting it deep inside her. His orgasm sent her spiraling into hers, and she grabbed his biceps above her to anchor her as she fell apart. 

Lancelot collapsed gently on top of Nimue. 

“I think I just saw Heaven.” He whispered in her ear, as he kissed the shell gently.


End file.
